User blog:Sam Darkwalker/If I Imagined you as a Race in the Elder Scrolls
So, I was sitting upstairs, playing Skyrim, and I thought, why not do a If I Imagined you as ____. So, As soon as I finished playing Skyrm for the morning, I decided to do this. Comment down below if you want me to do you as a Race in any of the Elder Scrolls games. 16:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Lith - Dwemer These smart and planed ahead Dwemer once inhabited most of Tamriel, and at one point disappeared from the world, they ended up leaving clever contraptions and traps in their once proud cities, they manufactured clever drones that would roam the halls of the once inhabited cities, protecting their legacy and secrets. ^ describes lith 100% Hannah - Chimer Chimer, often known as pure mythical creatures by many of modern Tamriel, were once a proud civilzation, until the betrayal of the Tribunal which led to their skin being turn black and their eyes turning red, turning into the Dunmer that Tamriel knows today. The Chimer were often kind and likable, so if that doesn't give you a description of hannah I don't know what will. Squirto - Breton Bretons were created in the First Era after Bosmer (Wood Elves) and Humans grew together and chose each other as mates, so a mix of Elf and Men, They are often more stronger in magic, than in actual combat. I just imagine Squirto as like this crazy guy who just waves magic everywhere, running around fixing everything. G - Redguard (Not being racist) Talented at everything, asides from magic, these warriors from Hammerfell are the jack of all trades in Tamriel, most of them love to learn more about other ways of gaining the advantage in battle or trade in the Empire, their country has supported the Empire for many of years, and have lead to some successful heros. Im trying to not be racist here, but if I had to imagine G as a person, im pretty sure he would be tanned DARK from living in Arizona so yeah. Parax - Argonian These scaly Argonians come from Black Marsh, home to anything unsusal to Mer or Elves, they are one of the two races who are considered weird, but already accepted into Tamriel, the other being the Khajiit. As they are from Black Marsh, anything they see that Mer create, is unsual to them, and they often will march in killing everyone as a vampire. They are resistant to diseases and can hold their breath as they have adpated the way to breath underwater. I just pictured Parax as a Argonian just killing everything in one shot as a vampire so yeah.... Zoom - Dunmer Dunmer are the cause of the Tribunal turning the Chimer to black skinned and red eyed, they have become adapted to their ash homeland, Morrowind, and often are the second set of jack of all trades. Basicly Zoom is a curse kthnx Boogie - Khajiit These feline people native to Elsweyr (often joked as elsewhere), are a disrespected race in the Empire, however they have slowly gained respect over the years, their reputation as theives and cutthroats has been used as an excuse to not allow them into any cities in Skyrim, and often are seen as unsual by other races, even by the Orcs. I just Imagine boogie running around as this Race, just constantly pickpocketing people. Category:Blog posts